


Pretending

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You struggle to cope with your feelings for your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

You're still not quite sure how it happened.

One minute you're foolishly applying for a job at Rooster Teeth and the next thing you know you're walking into Stage 5, purposely closing the door in Gus's face, just because you know it will piss him off. You've worked there for nearly a year and it still blows your mind.

Today you’re working a half day, but only because you’re hosting a housewarming party at your new home later that evening. After a year of rooming with various friends, it’s nice to finally have your own space, especially one with a pool and bar. Some were bringing food, most would be bringing their own drinks, which was great because you hadn’t had time to stock said bar. You had invited pretty much everyone, and most had actually said they would come.

“So I heard you were having a party.”

You jump so fast that you bang your knee on your desk. “God damn it, Michael! Don’t do that!” you scold, rubbing your knee. You see him eye your coffee and you make a point of moving it away from your keyboard, least he decide to knock it over. Ray and Gavin were nearby, and you’d be damned if you got caught up in their Team Lads Action News bit. Not today at least.

“You deserve it by not inviting me to your party! What the fuck?” he asks.

You roll your eyes and turn back to your work. “I already told Lindsay about it, you guys are coming,” you tell him.

“Oh, well good then,” he says, sitting on your desk where your coffee had been. “You know I would make your life hell if you didn’t invite me.” Lindsay had been one of the first friends you made at Rooster Teeth. As such, you and Michael had always had a relationship built on how much you could annoy each other. Anything from throwing things at each other to tripping each other. Yet if you ever left him out of anything he would usually make your life hell until you made it up to him. Which usually involved buying him lunch.

You ignore him, trying to focus on your work so you can finish and get home. You still have some things to unpack, or at least shove in the garage.

“How’s the heist coming?” Michael asks, trying to look at your screen. You weren’t dumb enough to have your plans open however, and all he saw was the email you were working on.

“Done,” you say. “Just answering some emails before I go home.”

You’re only an honorary Achievement Hunter since your work on The Know keeps you busy, but you occasionally participate in Let’s Plays. And since Meg had joined you don’t have to work as hard. It had been a surprise when Geoff had asked you to plan your own heist, but you were not going to complain or refuse.

“Who else is coming to this supposedly epic gathering?” Michael asks, moving the stuff around on your desk, purely because he knows it will piss you off.

“Gus and Ray said they might, Burnie and Ashley are a yes, Meg, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, Caiti, Blaine, Miles, Arynn...Joel is another maybe…” you list, moving things back and slapping his hands away. “Pretty much everyone we hang out with. There are going to be a lot of people there.”

“Is Ryan coming?”

You try your best not to glare at him for asking. But it doesn’t work when he reaches across you to grab your coffee. “I don’t know,” you say.

“Did you ask?” Michael asks, taking a gulp of the caffeinated treat you hadn’t touched yet and probably won’t now that he’s got his germs all over it. However to be fair, it would have been your third cup and you probably didn’t need it.

“No, why would I?” you challenge. He gives you a knowing look. Everyone always gives you a knowing look when it comes to Ryan. You pretend to ignore them. Pretend like seeing him doesn’t make your heart skip a beat. Pretend like you don’t find yourself standing next to him in staff meetings, or pretend like you haven’t thought about him outside of work.

“I don’t know, why would you?” Michael asks.

You want to punch him in his smug face, or at the very least hit the coffee cup he had just stolen from you. He was taking another sip and it was so tempting. But again, you have somewhere to be.

“I don’t have time for this,” you tell him, turning off your computer. “I gotta go get things ready for later.” You stand to turn off your desk lamp and gather your things.

“Alright, fair enough,” he says, putting your coffee cup down and getting off the desk. “I may have heard Geoff ask him about it, and I may have heard him say he might be there. But whatever.”

Before you can stop yourself, you pause. It’s a brief pause, but you know Michael caught it even so. “Cool,” you say as nonchalantly as possible. You even throw in a shrug. “If he doesn’t, no big deal.”

You turn to leave and can’t stand the look on Michael’s face. It’s so smug you make a noise of disgust. “Stop looking at me like that!” you snap, shoving him as you take your leave. His laughter dies behind you the further you move towards the front doors. As you pass the break area, you can’t help but curse at your luck.

There he is. Just leaning casually against the wall, chatting with Jack about something. It takes all of your strength not to walk over to them, or even make eye contact. You keep going, looking at your phone pretending you’re checking your texts. It doesn’t work. When you glance up, your eyes make contact with his and your steps falter for a moment. And then he smiles.

It’s more than just butterflies you feel. Your body tingles and before you can stop yourself you’re smiling. But Michael’s laugh and dumb smug face is haunting you and you give a small wave and keep walking.

As you open the front doors, the blast of warm air actually feels good. You find yourself wondering if you have time for a nap before the party, because your head feels fuzzy. It must be lack of sleep due to the move. It couldn’t be anything else.

Later that night, you pretend you have forgotten all about the butterflies as you find yourself having a blast with your friends.  Your house is filled with laughs, shouts, drunken talking and pretty much any other noise you can imagine. There are people everywhere you realize as you pull yourself out of the pool, swearing as Michael pushes you back in.

You hit the water with a huge splash, but not before you flip him off. When you are finally able to pull yourself from the pool, you drape a towel around your waist and make your way back into the house, picking up empty beer cans and bottles as you go. You worm your way through the throngs of people in the living room, pass the makeshift dance floor Barbara had created. Someone had put the RWBY soundtrack on and several people were currently making fools of themselves as they danced to Gold.

The kitchen was slightly quieter, but only because most of the food was gone. You place the bottles on the counter and start straightening up a bit, mainly out of habit. You’re enjoying a pleasant buzz. Some of it was alcohol related, but most of it was just giddiness from hanging out with your friends.

“I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Your heartbeat quickens immediately. You’re more nervous than surprised when you hear his voice behind you. Mainly, because you have been avoiding him. You had pretended like seeing him in your home hadn’t made you excited, but it had. You purposely had left the room every time he entered so you could pretend the butterflies in your stomach hadn’t returned with a vengeance.

You realize he’s staring at you with that smirk of his and you haven't responded to him.

“Why would I avoid you?” you ask, continuing your work of cleaning up the kitchen, only because it keeps your hands from shaking.

He shrugs as he takes a sip from his soda can. “That’s the question I’ve been asking myself,” he says.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Your lie is so smooth you almost believe it yourself. He doesn’t seem like he does. He squints his eyes just slight enough for you to feel like he’s seeing right through your words. You try to recover. “If you haven’t noticed, I am entertaining quite the crew. Have to make sure everyone gets my attention.” It’s a weak joke, but it makes him smile.

“Very true,” he says, coming closer. He gestures to the empty food containers and beer bottles. “Need a hand?”

You have no reason to refuse his help, so you nod and the both of you go about cleaning up after your friends. Neither of you say anything and it makes you extremely uncomfortable. You usually don’t mind the silence between you two, but today you wished one of you would say something. Of course, it wasn’t going to be you.

When your hands touch, it’s such a cliche. You’re both reaching for the same bottle and it’s like a thousand bolts of electricity shoot through your arm. You pull away, pretending it didn’t happen and pretending not to notice he’s watching you. It’s harder now though.

You hear your name being called and Barbara suddenly pops into the kitchen. “There you are!” she exclaims, running over and grabbing your hand. “You said you would dance!” You realize she’s had more than a few and before you can protest she drags you from the room. You’re almost relieved and join the group of dancers that had seemed to have expanded.

You try to lose yourself in the music and have fun, but you can’t stop thinking about your hand touching Ryan’s. You’re only dancing for a few minutes before a slower song comes on. You turn to grab Barbara, thinking at least you’d have a dance partner, but she’s already gotten distracted by something else and disappeared.

An arm snakes around your waist from behind and you whirl around to find his startling blue eyes. He doesn’t say anything. He just pulls you closer and starts swaying to the music. You move with him, yelling at your heart to stop beating so hard in your chest. You stare at him questioningly, unsure of why he is dancing with you. Where is this coming from? You’d be lying if you said you weren’t pleased.

The tempo of the music picks up, and so do the two of you. You move faster, but your eyes are still locked on each other’s. When you’re close like this, it’s hard to pretend. You find your resolve slipping as you move closer. His eyes are practically piercing as they flicker to your mouth for a brief second.  

That’s all it takes.

You gently press your lips against his and your body explodes. It feels as though fire is coursing through your veins  and your head begins to swim.

But the reality of what you're doing hits you full force and you abruptly pull away. This is your friend you just kissed. One of your close friends. You were perfectly fine pretending his voice didn't send chills through your body. Pretending that you didn’t miss the times when you would share that small couch in the old Achievement Hunter office. Pretending he wasn’t the last thing you thought about at night, and the first the next morning.

You take a large step back so you’re no longer touching. He’s staring at you, but you can’t tell what he’s thinking. You never can. Someone passes between you two and breaks the spell. Your eyes lose contact with his for a second and you take the opportunity to merge into the crowd. Everyone is so drunk and wrapped up in their own thing, no one has noticed what just happened.

You move through the crowded living room, trying to reach the stairs quickly. When it finally happens, you run upstairs as fast as possible. The hallway never looked so endless as you bolt for your room and slam the door behind you.

“No, no you didn’t just do that,” you scold yourself marching around your room. “You ruined it. You ruined everything. He’s just a friend and you ruined it. You aren’t attracted to him. God damn it!”

You realize you’re still in your bathing suit and remove the towel around your waist. You suddenly feel gross. You smell like chlorine and your bathing suit is sticking uncomfortably. You go to your master bathroom and turn on the shower as hot as you dare. You ignore the scalding feeling as you scrub yourself clean.

By the time you’re done with your shower, you’ve called yourself every name in the book, but you don’t feel any better. You’re just closing your robe when there’s a knock on your bedroom door.

You panick.

“Calm down, seriously get a grip,” you tell yourself as you make your way to the door. It can only be him. No one else has probably noticed you left the party. You’ll just tell him you were drunk and caught up in the moment. It’s mostly true. Well, you’re not drunk, but you have been drinking. He’ll probably laugh it off and tell you to come back to the party. You both can laugh about it and move on. Even though you don’t want to laugh about it.

You take a deep breath before you slowly open the door.

Ryan is standing there, his arms crossed. He’s absentmindedly biting his thumb nail, something you know he does when he’s anxious. When he sees you though, he shoves his hands in his pockets. “Hey.”

“Uh, hi...hey,” you manage to say.

“So, you disappeared.”

You wince. “Yeah, sorry about that,” you say, running a hand through your wet hair. “Had to take a shower. Smelled like chlorine.” He gives you a funny look and you don’t blame him. It’s a weak excuse at best. You’re both quiet for a second, the silence only broken by the sounds of the party downstairs, which includes a large crash and Gavin’s gurgling noises and “MY BOI!”

Neither of you look away however.

“You kissed me.”

Your face immediately feels hot and you know you’re probably bright red. “Um...yeah,” you say weakly. “I’m...I probably had a little too much to drink. Got caught up in the moment.” He’s studying your face intently and despite the robe, you feel completely exposed.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been avoiding me all day and then you…” he trails off. His expression has softened and he looks worried now. His eyebrows are drawn together and he bites his lip slightly. You feel your knees quiver.

“Don’t look at me like that, please,” you softly beg. You don’t even realize you've spoken out loud until he responds.

“Like what?” He raises his eyebrow and it takes all your strength not to throw yourself at him.

“You know like what,” you say. “With that eyebrow and your...handsome...face. God damn it!” You go to slam the door, mainly because it’s the only way you think you can shut yourself up.

He stops you. His hand shoots out and grabs the door. You can see he’s amused now and it makes you even angrier at yourself. “Talk to me,” he says. The amusement is even in his voice and you glare at him. How dare he not be as embarrassed as you are?

You sigh and begrudgingly gesture for him to enter before turning your back to him. He slips into your room and closes the door. When you turn to face him, his hands are suddenly cupping your face and his lips are descending on yours. At first it’s just a simple press of lips and you’re too stunned to react.

When your brain finally catches on to what’s happening, your body responds. The fire is back, except this time it’s heading south and you feel yourself suddenly ache with want. No. Need. You’re done pretending. You can’t anymore. You want him.

And it seems he wants you too.

When he feels you relax, one hand slips into your hair and the other slides down to rest on your lower back. You slide your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, your tongue darting out to gently caress his lips. He opens immediately to let you in and your tongues begin the fight for dominance, neither one ever really gaining the upper-hand.

You pull away only when you find it necessary to breathe, but it’s just for a second. He won’t let go of you. He knows you too well. He knows if he lets you go you’ll probably run away again. You’re thankful for that. Thankful that he knows you so well.

He’s kissing you again before you even have a chance to catch your breath. His hand leaves your hair and suddenly you feel both undoing the sash of your robe. There is no hesitation and no asking for permission, which you are perfectly okay with. His fingers are then sliding across your naked hips and if you thought your body was on fire before, it’s nothing compared to what you’re feeling now.

You’re not sure who made the first move towards the bed, but you feel your back hit the edge. You’re bed is pretty high up, but he easily lifts you onto it without missing a beat.

Your robe is definitely open now and you’re really glad that everyone is downstairs, because the last thing you want at the moment is one of your drunken friends bursting into your room while you’re sitting naked on your bed with Ryan Haywood standing between your legs. When you both finally break the kiss, you’re panting. His forehead rest against yours and all you can see are his bright, blue eyes.

But it’s only for a second because then he’s looking down as he pushes the robe off your shoulders. It slips down your arms and pools around your waist. His hands are back on your hips for a moment, before they slide up to ghost across your heaving breasts. His fingers leave a trail of goosebumps. Your arms are shaking as you push the robe away. It slides off the bed to land in a heap on the floor.

You slip your hand into his hair this time and pull him forward into another kiss. Now that you know what it’s like to kiss him, you wonder how you will ever stop. His fingers suddenly become busy caressing, tweaking, pulling, and _oh god_ you already feel like you’re going to burst. You make a noise of disappointment when he pulls away, until you see him reach for the hem of his shirt.

You watch hungrily as he pulls the offending garment over his head and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder. You’ve already started unbuttoning his pants and he smirks down at you. You raise your eyebrow in response, but he kisses you and takes over, pushing his pants and underwear down his hips.

You move up the bed as he climbs on. He follows you, placing soft kisses up your body, starting at your stomach and ending at the sensitive spot on your neck. Your body is practically begging for release already and his skin feels amazing against yours. His hand travels down and you are already spreading your legs in anticipation. When he finally touches you, you can’t help but cry out.

His tongue is busy tasting any bit of skin he can reach, while his fingers explore your sensitive folds. “Ryan…” you moan. “I...I can’t…I need...” you can’t finish your sentence. If he keeps touching you like that, you aren’t going to last. You reach between your bodies wanting to touch every bit of him you can. Your fingers wrap around his hard length and he lets out a loud grunt.

He moves your hand away and slides into you in one smooth stroke. You throw your head back and gasp. You’ve never felt so full in your life and you cling to him desperately, your whole body trembling. His mouth is on yours again as his hips begin to move. You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

He slowly pulls out, only to surge back in, filling you completely. You moan. He does it again and again, keeping the steady pace as he places kisses along your jaw.

His hips speed up.

Sweat begins to form on your moving bodies and his thrusts begin to fall into rhythm with the music downstairs. You’re already so close; you won’t last long. Your mouth seeks his in a sloppy kiss and you know he senses your desperation because he reaches between the two of you. His thumb seeks your special nub and after a few rubs your body explodes.

You gladly ride the waves of pleasure as he gives a few desperate pumps of his own hips and reaches his peak.

You’re both breathing heavily. Neither of you move. You lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, listening to the party downstairs. Your friends are completely oblivious to the fact that your entire world has just changed.

Once your breathing calms down, you let your tired legs slip from Ryan’s waist. He carefully pulls away and collapses on the bed next to you. You’re both quiet as you stare at the ceiling.

“...so that happened…” you say.

He laughs. His deep throaty laugh that you have come to know and love. You laugh too and soon you’re both cracking up. You finally look at him and his eyes are sparkling. You turn on your side to face him and he copies you, your legs tangled together.

“Now will you stop avoiding me?” he asks.

You giggle, trying to fight off the sleep that’s threatening to overcome you. He looks like he’s losing the same fight and yawns loudly. “Sorry about that,” you say, snuggling closer. “I was trying to convince myself I wasn’t attracted to you.

“Oh, how did that work out for you?” he asks smirking.

You smirk back. “I say it worked pretty well.”

“Can’t argue there.”

Before you know it, you’re both dozing off and he pulls you closer, your cheek pressed against his chest as his arms circle your waist. You’re almost asleep when suddenly the door bursts open.

A very drunk Michael and Gavin are standing there and Michael gestures towards the bed. “SEE GAVIN! I FUCKING TOLD YOU! PAY UP!”


End file.
